


Everyone has Problems

by solidsnakessolidcakes



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Family, M/M, Modern AU, shshshhshs nothing can stop me from making fluffy liquidmantis family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solidsnakessolidcakes/pseuds/solidsnakessolidcakes
Summary: I dont know shit about the adoption process so I probably got something wrong sorry





	1. Chapter 1

Of course everything Dave and Hal did, Eli had to one-up them.

It had taken a few days to convince Mantis to adopt a child. Well, a few days of constant nagging and an agreement to only adopt a child over seven.

They were both pretty uncertain when they walked up to the adoption agency. They hadn't told their family yet, but they fully intended to get one.

"So, Mr. Adrien, I just want some clarification," The lady waved a hand, glaring at Mantis' medical records. Mantis shrunk even more at the use of his real name, "You have chronic depression and anxiety?"

"Ah-- yes."

"And you had never gone to a doctor until you were twelve years old?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

"Why is that?"

The poor redhead looked even more uncomfortable by the second, so Eli jumped in.

"That was because his father was abusive, he would deny him any medical treatment unless by his own hands." He saw Mantis grimace out of the corner of his eye and gently squeezed his hand.

"Oh-- I'm very sorry. And, Mr. Eli, you have bipolar disorder, anxiety, and a previous history of eating disorders?" It was the blond's turn to cringe.

"Yeah, I uh, haven't had issues with... that last one, since I was about fourteen." He tried to seem more confident than he was, sitting up a little straighter despite his instinct to curl back.

"Alright, and it looks here you were adopted yourself, when you turned thirteen?" She gave him a comforting smile, obviously catching onto both of their discomfort.

"Yes, by my biological parents friends-turned-sour. My father... wasn't emotionally stable, so I ended up running away."

"And your family has military history?"

"Yeah, both biological family and my real parents."

"I'm sorry, real?"

"I mean, my a-adoptive ones."

"Oh, right. And, you both lived in Africa?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, I normally wouldn't allow you two to adopt someone without therapy first, but you both seem to be doing very well. Uh, how many children are you open to taking?"

Eli and Mantis exchanged a half relieved, half confused look.

"Um, two max. Well, it depends... Why do you ask?" He squeezed the redhead's hand again.

"We have a special case I feel you two would be fit to take on. But, there's four kids that refuse to be separated." She got up, making a motion for them to follow.

"All four of them were rescued from abusive or otherwise dangerous situations, and thus all have extreme PTSD. One of them was in an area infested with terrorists and was kidnapped, one of them was in an abusive household that forced her to eat some... not so savory things, one was in a refugee camp when her parents were murdered, and the last was kidnapped and tortured." She stopped in front of a door.

Eli furrowed his eyebrows, rubbing the back of Mantis' hand. The lady opened the door gently and slowly, and immediately they were greeted by chaos.

One girl, who looked like she was from Africa (Eli knew it well, he had lived there,) was sitting on one of the beds and crying. Another girl with short blonde hair was giggling manically, splayed out across the floor with her head in her hands. One girl with dark hair looked like she was ready to start screaming, and the last one, an Asian girl, was breaking the crayons meant for them to color the torn up coloring book on the floor.

"Hello, girls," The lady said softly, and with that the dark haired girl started screaming. Mantis flinched a little before walking forward, kneeling in front of her. She screamed louder.

"Are you okay, miss?" the redhead asked gently, carefully moving her short hair so some of it was up in a ponytail.

She seemed to calm down, closing her mouth and moving so that she was just pushing herself up against him. The African stopped crying, slowly sliding to the floor to join her friend.

Eli moved forward, carefully picking up the still mildly giggling girl, and sitting next to his husband. The Asian stopped breaking crayons and sat down.

"What are your guys's names?" Eli asked, letting the definitely underweight blonde lay across his lap.

"M-Mar... Marcy..." the screaming girl mumbled, "but e-everyone would call me S-Screaming Mantis."

"My name is Anna, b-but everyone c-called me C-Crying Wolf..." the African informed, and when Mantis, like, Adrien Mantis, moved so he was sitting, both her and Marcy moved to lay their heads in his lap.

"My name is- eheheh, Jade," The blonde was still giggling a tiny bit, "Or L-Laughing Oct-- AHAHAHAHA! Laughing Octopus!"

"My name is Rachael, or Raging Raven," the Asian seemed the most confident out of all of them, but the crayon in her hands was close to buckling.

"You all have very pretty names," Mantis had started running his hands through the two girls' hair.

"Now, how would you three feel about these two taking you home?" The lady asked cautiously, moving forward slowly as if she were scared of them.

"D-Dad," Marcy said excitedly, grabbing onto Mantis' baggy sweater.

"So will you guys adopt them?"

Before Eli could answer Mantis nodded, shooting his boyfriend a look.

"Yeah, we will," Eli answered, getting up and lifting Jade again. She giggled, grabbing onto his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know shit about the adoption process so I probably got something wrong sorry


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all don't mind me casually inserting the family I made for Mantis

It was a couple days before they actually brought the four of them home, since they had to convert the room they had set up for one child into one for four.

How they ended up doing that was returning the twin bed and buying a couple bunk beds with the money. After repainting as well, they went back to get them.

Marcy had ended up clinging to Mantis the whole car ride, screaming whenever they tried to put her in the back seat. They had also sold their car, getting a mini-van instead. Of course that was after some bitching from Eli.

And now it was time to actually tell people. They kinda needed to, since everyone was coming over for Thanksgiving in about a month. (Which, Eli and Mantis didn't celebrate, but they wanted an excuse to have their family over.)

The Skype app dinged as the familiar faces of Mantis' only real family popped up on the screen.

"Adrien! Do you need something?" Sasha smile into the camera, her familiar blue eyes crinkling.

"Hey mom, where's Benji?" Mantis asked, making sure that Eli was in the shot.

"Right here!" Sasha moved the phone so they could see Mantis' half brother as well. He looked up, stuck his tongue out, and went back to focusing on the sheet in front of him.

"So, Eli and I were talking, and we decided to... adopt a kid."

"What?"

"You and your equally emotionally unstable husband adopted a kid?"

"Hey, fuck you Benji."

"Eli, calm down he's just like that. Uh, well, he didn't exactly adopt one..."

"I have more than one grandkid now!?"

"We got four. And they're all more emotionally unstable than us, Benji."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Hey, Eli, wanna go get them?"

"Course babe," Eli got to his feet, walking carefully to the room that their new daughters spent most of their time in. When he opened the door he was met with a scene he was more or less used to by now.

Rachael was tearing up paper, Jade was sprawled out on the top bunk of the left bed, giggling like a maniac, Anna was laying on the floor sobbing, and Marcy was pacing around as if paranoid.

"Girls, come out to talk to your uncle and grandmother," He ordered, but tried to keep a kind voice. They all perked up one by one before silently slipping past him and out into the living room.

Eli followed behind Rachael, the last one to leave, to find Sasha and Benji already freaking out over Marcy, who had attached herself to Mantis.

"You're a very pretty girl, Marcy!" Sasha complimented, grinning into the camera. Marcy shrunk, muttering a thank you.

At this point Jade had gotten enough courage to walk to the camera herself, possibly because she saw Eli doing the same.

"And who's that?" Benji asked, visibly excited. He had always liked kids.

"This is Jade," Eli introduced, leaning his chin on his lover's shoulder.

When the two of them started cooing at Jade, who looked more comfortable with praise than Marcy, the other two came forward. Mantis introduced them, running a hand through Rachael's hair.

"Oh, they're all so cute! Well, hello there children! My name is Sasha, I'm your father's mother!"

"Which one?"

"Ah-- Adrien, what do you call you."

"... Um, Dad A."

"Yes, I am dad A's mom. Does that mean Eli is dad B or--"

"Nah I'll be dad E."

"Wh-- pf--"

"Shut up Benji."

"Okay, yes, these are our kids. Everyone, that's your grandmother Sasha."

"Hello Sasha!"

"Call me grandma!"

"Hello Grandma!"

"Oh you're all so cute."

"Alright mom, we're gonna call Eli's family now."

"Oh, okay! I'll see you both on thanksgiving!"

The skype app blipped as he ended the call, sighing.

"Alright, you all need to stay. Eli, call your dads."


End file.
